Understanding
by ebenn27
Summary: Myka has an unexpected late night visitor, but things aren't as they seem. Claudia/Myka  cause really, I think they'd be adorable. Femslash, if it's not your thing, don't read it.
1. Seeing

**Disclaimer: Warehouse 13 and it's characters do not belong to me. I am not associated with SyFy. But Christmas is coming up and I wouldn't mind presents.**

**A/N: So I've been watching season one on DVD like repeatedly the past few weeks and this idea got stuck in my head. It might evolve further it might not, I've not decided yet, so if you have an opinion on it being continued or not, let me know. Oh, and if any of you followed me over from_ In the Right Light_ (my WIP Criminal Minds fic) I'm a little stuck on it but more is coming soon and thanks for being patient with me **

**On to the show...**

* * *

It seems like a good idea at the time. Everyone knows Myka is observant and possibly the smartest one of the bunch. But she'd have to be paying really close attention to this, and the whole plan hinges on Myka being too completely distracted by what's happening to notice the one thing that's really out of place in the whole situation.

And Myka is distracted because there's a knock on her door and Pete's there, except Pete is supposed to be out of town for a few more days. But then he's kissing her and pushing her back into the room before she has a chance to process, to resist, to think. And the door is shut, locked and her back is pressed up against it and all this time Pete is doing this thing with his lips and his tongue and Myka isn't resisting, until she is.

And then he's pushed away and he's gasping for breath, but there's a touch of a vaguely familiar confused look on his face. And really now the plan is falling to pieces, because Myka is no longer distracted and any form of conversation wasn't really in the plan. And then Myka is paying attention and being her normal observant self, and she knows why the vaguely familiar confused look was familiar but wrong. And then she knows what she's looking for.

And it's not until Myka is pulling a thimble off a shaking finger and suddenly it's not Pete but Claudia standing in front of her that Myka begins to really understand.

* * *

When Myka's eyes lock on her, Claudia knows she's screwed. Because really, her plan couldn't have gone more wrong, or maybe it's going right. Because the way Myka is looking at her, it isn't anger, or fear, or hate, or any of the other thousands of emotions Claudia had been somewhat prepared for. This look... it's nothing Claudia expected, and then it doesn't matter, because the thimble is on the floor, and she's Claudia and Myka is Myka.

Then it's Claudia's back against the door and it's Myka's lips on hers. And suddenly there's a hand up the back of Claudia's shirt, and the heat of body pressed against body, and teeth nipping at her bottom lip and it's all so delicious it hurts to breathe. And it's Myka's head in the crook of her neck and the brunette's tongue on her neck, her breath against Claudia's ear, and there are whispers, the faintest of whispers, and they echo in Claudia's heart.

And all preconceptions Claudia had are shattered when it's Myka's voice breathing into her ear, sharing her secrets, "I wanted it to be you Claud. I wanted it so bad it hurt. You've been the only one in my dreams since the day you showed up, and all I want, right now, is you."

* * *

This, this so wasn't in the plan, but as Myka's fingers sneak beneath the waistband of her jeans Claudia can't help but think it should have been. And when Myka's fingers find that spot, and all Claudia can think is her name, and "oh god" she realizes this is so much better than her plan. And on some level she knows there will be hell to pay later, and maybe some regrets, but when Myka's fingers curl like that, and her tongue plays across Claudia's neck, she doesn't think anymore.

And later, when Claudia finally pulls away from the door and meets Myka's eyes full on for the first time, she's pulled apart and pushed back together by everything she sees there. And maybe she's not going to hell after all.

* * *

Thanks for reading! (And reviews are my crack, so help me out here?)


	2. Knowing

**A/N: This is all for this piece, thought I have 2 or 3 other Claudia/Myka fics in the works, so some of those might be up soon. Hope you enjoyed, and I might do a sequel to this at some point, I'm rather undecided on the matter.**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine, but Christmas is less than a week away... They'd look great beneath my tree.  
**

* * *

Claudia's not in hell. But it seems awfully close. Because minutes or hours later, she's not really sure, but she's standing in the hallway looking at Myka's closed door. All she wants is to be on the other side of that door, but somewhere along the line her plan went either horribly wrong or horribly right and she's never been so unsure of anything in her life.

And maybe she's just stuck in a form of purgatory, because beyond Myka's whispered confession, no words are ever said about what happened that night. But there are looks that pass between the two, and Myka can't help but think dirty thoughts at the way Claudia's hips move when she's doing a little dance to celebrate something. And Claudia can't help but think about the way Myka's lips taste or the way her skin felt beneath her finger tips.

So later, when Claudia is laying in her bed at the B&B and unable to move for the next week, resulting from another incident on the list of things Mrs. Frederic can't know about, she'll blame it all on Myka. Because maybe if Myka hadn't been wearing those pants that hugged her curves so tightly, or that shirt that offered the sneakiest of hints of the cleavage that was hidden beneath, Claudia wouldn't have been so distracted.

And if Claudia hadn't been so distracted then maybe she wouldn't have fallen off that ladder, and maybe she wouldn't have ended up with a face full of … well whatever it was, because really when you get a face full of something in the Warehouse you really don't want to know too many of the details. But either way, Claudia is still stuck in her bed with almost no strength and the most annoying case of blindness.

If they didn't know the whole thing was temporary then Claudia might have been in an extra special form of hell. But they all knew it was temporary, so while Artie still stopped in to lecture and yell at her, he wasn't hovering every thirty seconds. And while Leena made Claudia's favorite cookies, she still spent her time around the B&B and the warehouse like normal. And Pete was mostly too distracted by playing with the dangerous artifacts to do much more than stop by Claudia's room in the evening and tell her his newest stories. And Claudia was bored out of her mind, and just a little bit heart broken. Because Myka, the beautiful and the sinfully delicious Myka who occupied Claudia's every thought, well Myka never came to see Claudia.

* * *

Claudia should be sleeping, in fact, Claudia had been sleeping, but this little voice wouldn't let her, this voice that's continuously whispering in her ear, it must belong to the hand that's holding hers. And there was another hand, pushing hair away from her face and a pair of lips pressed against her forehead and all this time Claudia never moved, it was a new plan.

And finally, Claudia was somewhat coherent enough to understand the words, and maybe to recognize the voice,

"Don't you ever do that to me again. Watching you fall off that ladder scared the hell out of me. And none of this is going to plan Claud, and I feel like everything's broken and I'm not sure how to fix it," and Claudia knows now.

She knows the voice and she knows it's Myka holding her hand, and she knows it's Myka's lips on her forehead and Myka's voice in her ear. But Claudia doesn't speak yet, because whatever Myka is saying is important and it's the closest they've been since that night, and she really, really doesn't want Myka going anywhere.

"I've been watching you for so long, and I've been wanting you. And suddenly you were there and I couldn't stop. I wanted you, I needed you. And then…" and Myka's voice cracks a little and becomes muffled, and Claudia can feel the face buried in her shoulder. And Claudia knows. She knows Myka's crying, she knows suddenly that Myka is worried about how things ended that night, And she knows Myka worries she screwed everything up. And Claudia knows.

Despite her inability to see Claudia knows just where Myka's face is, and her hand finds Myka's cheek with surprising accuracy. And Claudia knows just what Myka needs to feel, to hear.

And Claudia is pulling Myka to her, and she finds Myka's lips with hers, kissing her softly, "You did nothing wrong," another kiss, lingering a bit, "It's not your fault," another kiss, with the addition of a slight nibble, "I love you," another kiss. And now Myka isn't crying, but pushing herself closer to Claudia and their both in bed and suddenly everything seems okay again.

Myka and Claudia were lost. All they knew was touch, smell and taste and their world was made completely of their embraces. And Claudia couldn't see Myka, but she could follow the lines of her body with her tongue. She could feel Myka's pulse speeding up beneath the surface of her skin. She could taste Myka's excitement and feel the strength of her peak wrapped around her fingers.

* * *

When Claudia and Myka wake completely entangled in each other hours later they felt as if things were finally going to plan. A plan neither had planned but there it was. Claudia could feel Myka's body against her and she could feel the love in the lips pressed against her collar bone and neck. And she knew, she knew she was truly Myka's choice when instead of going to the Warehouse with Artie and Pete, Myka curled herself up around the red-head and read her poetry.

This was the perfect plan. And Claudia, she was pretty sure she was in the best sort of heaven imaginable.


End file.
